The present invention relates to a method of picture motion measurement and in particular to a method in which two pictures are correlated to determine correlation as a function of selective displacement. The invention also relates to apparatus for use with such a method.
A method of the above type is described in U.K. Pat. Application No. GB 2188510A which is particularly concerned with the generation of motion vectors for television pictures. In the field of High Definition Television (HDTV) such motion vectors are conveyed with a television signal and are used to produce at a receiver an enhanced display either by assisting in producing additional lines to those in the received signal or in producing additional fields between those in the received signal. In order to improve the resolution at the display it is preferable if the location of the motion vectors can be identified to sub-pixel accuracy.